The Corporate Space Race (Map Game)
The way it function will be like my other map games. This includes war, the economy, domestic issues and more. One country per player and no switching. Game will start when there is at least 2 players. You may join halfway though the game. Game ends with world domination; regardless if allies or enemy, AI or Human. Scenario The year is 2429, and mankind is flourishing. The world runs off Anti-Matter and Dark-Matter, a boundless energy source that is clean and would last possibly longer then mankind. Mankind is united, know as the United Republic of Mankind (URM), a strong, democratic government that is home ro 46.2 billion people. Man has terraforming Mars and Venus, both now home to 27 billion people. Water is being extracted from space and short distance (25 light years at max) teleportation, yet only works in space and is expensive, 5 Billion per teleportation. Crops are made in massive space structures and meat is grown artificially in labs, yet the crops and meat taste even better then the original stuff. Megacities and suburbs are massive, some up to the size of Sudan. The economy is doing better then ever, with a GDP of 4.563 Quadrillion Terras (Terra is the currency, 1 Terra=1 United States Dollar) and a average income of 117,456.43 Terras per year. Yet the URM wants to expand. A scientist has just discover a new planet, calling it New Terra. There is no intelligent life. Yet, the people of the URM want to stay home, concerned about the expanding universe despite new theories proving that while the universe is expanding, new stars and galaxies are simply created over time in order to add for the new parts of the universe. However, the URM listen to the people and agreed to the people, as this a democracy. So instead, they will let corporations do it, giving each corporation 15$ Billion to go colonize the planet. There, the corporations would act like countries, forging war against other corporations, do diplomacy, developing the land, raise or lower taxes and etc. You can be a totalitarian dictatorship or a liberal, democracy. In return for helping to colonize the planet, the CEO will be proclaimed a national hero and them or the corporation will take 10% of all profits from the country. However, he needs to remove all countries in order for corporations who did not win rebel or declare independence. Seeing this as a opportunity, many corporations go. You are one of them. Rules * Respect the URM and their citizens. They will also offer missions sometimes. (Example: Reward for criminal that is fleeing) * No discriminatory words or discrimination against players of what is happening in their real life. * I control the AI and is head moderator. ChilternHills is vice moderator. I am.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:10, December 2, 2016 (UTC) * If you have any problems with the game or planning to quit, please inform in the Talk. * Please be active, as a new turn can't start if not everyone playing has edit. Countries You can make up a corporation, as long as it names is pronounceable. You also have to tell what specialized in. This gives a bonus in what it specialized. (Example: A Pharmaceutical company can research medical technologies and have better chances of living) You can choose any corporation in real life as long it is on Forbes 500. Link for Forbes 500: http://beta.fortune.com/fortune500/ Here is the link for what the URM gives you: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/URM_Kits_(The_Corporations_Race_for_Space) Note: You only have the starter kit when you first start. I am also keeping a spreadsheet of countries information. The game will start when there is at least 2 players. *Countries: #United Technologies Corporation (Technology products, aerospace/defense products & services) #ABB\ASEA Brown Boveri (Robotics, power industry and automation)Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:17, December 2, 2016 (UTC) #Microsoft (Software) #Samsung (Software) #Apple (Software) #Walmart (Retail) #Exxon Mobil (Energy) #McKessson (Pharmaceuticals) #UnitedHealthGroup (Insurance) #CVS (Pharmaceuticals) #Nissan (Automobiles) #Scientia (Research) #Lockheed Martin (Defense) - Warrioroffreedom123 #DHL (delivery)- bibleboyd316 Map If you can add the map and don't make the text under it messed, whatever religious entity (Or if you are atheist, science), bless you. 2430 January *'URM-'''You are newly sent colonizers. You must colonize this planet in the name of mankind. We check on you every now and then. Money will also be sent from your home companies back in the solar system. You can also change your name if you want too. *'Lockheed Martin- We offer other companies armed mercenaries for defense. Meanwhile, we land 50 astronauts and declare what is now a micro nation, the Republic of New Terra. We hope to expand it into a reasonable sized nation in the future. The colonizers are armed. *'ABB\ASEA Brown Boveri- '''We send some robots to look for a place in the northern poler icecap to settle. *'DHL: we start up a Intergalactic delivery service getting mail form earth to anywhere in the universe February * DHL: we start build ten massive space cargo ships like this one * **Lockheed Martin Diplomacy to DHL: '''As Lockheed Martin is a defense company, I think an alliance could benefit DHL, as we could protect your ships and delivery system. Would you like an alliance? '''DHL; we agree * '''Mod: '''All companies that is AI expand. March * '''Mod: '''AI Companies expand. * '''Lockheed Martin: '''We send in 400 colonizers into the Republic of New Terra. They are settled into Hydrogen 2 mining plantations, and Lookheed Martin aims to have a population of 100,000 colonists in five years. Category:The_Corporate_Space_Race_(Map_Game)